SnowBarry: Love Story of a Lifetime
by katibabe
Summary: The story of e night the particle accelerator exploded, Caitlin Snow lost the love of her life. At least, the first love of her life. See that very same day Barry Allen was struck stra kind of lighting that made him the fastest man alive, and would change both of their lives for ever.
1. Chapter 1

SnowBarry: Love Story of a Lifetime.

Ed. Note: Don't own nothin' here. This is kind of an intro, a pilot if you will, for the SnowBarry stories I want to write.

##

The night the particle accelerator exploded, Caitlin Snow lost the love of her life. At least, the _first_ love of her life. See that very same day Barry Allen was struck by lighting, a special kind of lighting, that made him the fastest man alive. That night Barry Allen became The Flash.

Caitlin was devastated over the death of Ronnie, her fiance. And the only way she knew how to deal with that level of emotion was to throw herself into her work. She was a doctor, a special kind of doctor for a special kind of people- Metahumans. Metahumans are those that were affected by the blast from the particle accelerator explosion that now have superhuman powers, like Barry. Unfortunately, all of the Metahumans thus far haven't had the same good intentions that Barry possesses.

But, I digress, This story isn't about Barry Allen and his superhuman abilities. This story is about falling in love. Caitlin Snow, falling in love to be specific.

It all started the night Ronnie died. She hadn't even had time to process his death because Dr. Wells was in the hospital paralyzed. Whenever she had gone to visit him he mentioned having heard of a man who was struck by lightning. Apparently this man was flat lining over and over again. "The interesting part," Said wells, "is that whenever he flat lines, the hospital has temporary power outages." Wells's eyes gleamed with such a light that Caitlin couldn't say no when she was asked to investigate.

After finding out which room he was in from a nurse, she had set out on a journey that would change life as she knew it.

She found him in his hospital bed asleep. Her first thought was _Where is his family?_ And her question was answered almost immediately.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked as she crossed the room to sit next to the sleeping man.

"Ah, yes. Um, is this the man who was struck by lightning?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, do you know him?" The beautifully dark skinned woman asked.

"Me? Oh no. It's just, I'm from Star Labs an-" Caitlin was interrupted.

"Star Labs? As in the ones who nuked the city?" She stated rather coldly.

"... In a sense, yes. But, look, I'm a doctor slash scientist, to put it simply, and I've heard that this man-"

"Barry." The woman interrupted again.

"Yes Barry, keeps flat lining and that whenever he does the lights go out. As a scientist I don't believe in coincidences, and- well. I was just wondering if I could have a look at him? Ask him a few questions." Caitlin asked, expecting a resounding 'no' and maybe a 'Get out, you red headed freak'.

"You can take a look at him sure, I don't see how it can hurt at this point." The Dark haired woman said. Caitlin was relieved and she pulled out her stethoscope. "But, you won't get any answers out of him, he's been in a coma for about a week." The woman quite nearly choked on her drink at the last word.

Caitlin looked at the woman. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Caitlin by the way." She lifted the corners of her mouth, but it was not a smile, it was a look of sympathy. This woman sitting in front of Barry was clearly hurting. Someone she loved wasn't with her anymore, at least not completely. Caitlin knew how that felt, but to think about it hurt too much.

"Iris." The woman said in return.

"Nice to meet you Iris." Caitlin smiled. Then, she went back to taking Barry's vitals. She read his chart, nothing there. She listened to his lungs, normal. She was taking his pulse when, _Beeeeeeeeeppppppppppp._ He was flat lining again.

The lights above started to flicker. The nurses started running in with an AED. The doctor was rubbing the panels together. "CLEA-" He was about to say clear when…

"Wait!" Caitlin screamed. See when the monitor showed that Barry was flat lining and the lights started to flicker, Caitlin's fingers were still on Barry's wrist and she noticed something. His Blood pressure was way to high for someone who's heart just stopped. And that's when she realised, his heart was still beating. "Wait I'm a doctor!" she yelled. "I know what's wrong, don't resuscitate him."

"And why not?!" The doctor asked frustrated.

"Because his heart's still beating." She said confidently. She looked at the nurse, "I need a Beta-Blocker, Acebutolol, anything. We need to slow his heart."

"Are you crazy?!" The arrogant doctor yelled. "Acebutolol slows the heart, in case you haven't noticed _Doctor_ " He said sarcastically, "This patient need his heart to _start_." The doctor began to charge the AED again.

Luckily for Caitlin, one of the nurses listened and hurriedly brought her the medicine she needed.

Caitlin quickly stated the needle into his chest and pushed the liquid into his heart.

The doctor's eyes widened in anger. "If this patient dies it's on you." He said in a slow stern voice.

Pushing the rest of the liquid into his chest she stared at the monitor. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." She said under her breath, She could feel everyone's eyes on her. There was a long silence of anticipation. "C'mon!" She yelled. And suddenly the monitor sprang to life, rapid beeping filled the air. Allen's heart was beating very, very quickly. But, was also slowing down very, very quickly.

"How did that work?" The doctor said under his breath. He was astonished.

Caitlin sighed in relief.

The doctor turned to her, "How did you know that was going to work?"

"I was taking his pulse and when he flatlined I saw that his blood pressure was too high. I realized that his heart was beating too fast for the monitor to catch." She explained.

The doctor was speechless, as was everyone else in the room.

A little while later…

Caitlin was in Dr. Wells's hospital room reading a magazine, Wells lie asleep when Cisco walked in.

"Thought I might find you here." He said, his head hung with guilt.

When Ronnie died, he had died because he ran into the accelerator trying to save everyone and, under Ronnie's instruction, Cisco was forced to lock him in in order to save everyone in the lab. Caitlin was angry at first, she had blamed Cisco for his death but, she had come to terms with it. "Ugh, stop acting so boomy gloomy, you're buying me out, where's _fun_ Cisco huh?" She said in an attempt to help him feel less guilty.

Cisco smiled softly. "Caitlin, I-" He was interrupted.

"Uh, hi am I interrupting?" Iris said asked as she entered the room.

"No not at all." _Yes, yes you are._ Caitlin thought. Iris had a real knack for interrupting but, she couldn't help but feel good about Iris. She could see them becoming friends.

"Good. Caitlin right?" Iris asked nervously.

"That's me." She grinned.

"Well, Caitlin. I just wanted to say thank you, for saving Barry the other day." Iris said graciously.

"Any time." Caitlin smiled.

"I'm counting on it." Iris said. Caitlin was confused. "See that's one of the reasons I came up here. You guys at Star Labs, you're supposed to be super smart right?" Asked Iris.

Caitlin laughed, it had been a while since she had laughed. "Yes, we are."

"Well, I was hoping you could help fix Barry." Iris hoped.

"Uh, wow. Um. Iris, I may be trained in some basic, _basic_ medical treatment, But, I'm a Biomedical Engineer. I can't help Barry any more than his current doctor can."

"That's not what I saw last night." Iris rebutted.

"Iris-" She was interrupted. But not by Iris.

"Iris I think we can help your friend." Wells chimed in as he opened his eyes. Maybe he hadn't been asleep like Caitlin thought. _Was he sleeping to get out of talking to me? Rude._ Caitlin thought.

"Great! Who are you?" Iris asked.

"I- Am Doctor Harrison Wells. The _founder_ of Star Labs. I have been following Barry's case for some time now and I think we can get him up and _running_ again." Wells chuckled to himself.

"That's _fantastic_ news!" Iris practically squealed.

"However, I am to check out of the hospital soon. I will be working in my Lab again and , well, all of my equipment is there. If I really am to help Barry I think it's be best if he stayed at the lab with me and my colleagues here." Wells gestured to Cisco and Cait.

"Well, that would be up to my dad, He's Barry's legal guardian- or was. Barry's an adult now. Um, I'm rambling." Iris said. Wells Chuckled under his breath again. "I'll go get my dad and you two can talk it over." Iris walked out of the door.

And that was it. Less than a week later Barry was in Star Labs, Caitlin and Cisco monitored him daily, tested him every now and then, fed him through a tube, helped him do _other_ things through a tube. That was her life, but what Caitlin didn't know, was that the nine months he would be under, were to be the first step in her falling for him.

###

More to come! The Caitlin and Barry love story of a lifetime. Please review, and follow the story so you don't miss out on the upcoming chapters.

Please note, the lack of fluff withing this chapter will be made up in full in the following chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

SnowBarry SLS 2

Ed. Note: I know in the Pilot chapter I made it sound like this whole story was going to be based around Barry's coma but, I think this chapter will be my last coma chapter and I'll likely move on to a more 'conscious' relationship. Also, in this chapter I try lamely to explain why in the world Barry would be shirtless in the pilot of the TV show. It's nothing inappropriate or anything, I just always found that weird.

##

It was the little things. The way his mouth would twitch up when she touched his arm, the way his hand would flutter when she got close. It was almost as if he was speaking to her. Like they had their own special language. Of course, Barry did those things for Cisco too, so maybe she was reading into things.

She thought she was reading into things. But, then she noticed something.

Caitlin would always talk to Barry even though she never got any response. She would tell him about her day, about how she missed Ronnie, how Barry was likely her last flicker of hope that someday things might get better.

It was when she was talking to Barry that she it. His eyes followed her voice. Of course, his eyes weren't _open_. But, the little blushes under his eyelids followed her voice.

Right after she noticed this, Cisco walked in, rambling about his new toy. She stayed silent and watched Barry's eyes, they didn't follow Cisco, they only followed her.

"Amazing." Caitlin said about this new trick.

"I know right!" Cisco said interpreting her words as praise for his new configuration.

That was the start, Barry was in her life but now… He was working his way into her heart.

"Cisco, come check this out." Caitlin motioned Cisco over.

"What?" He said.

"Watch his eyes."

Cisco watched and Caitlin started talking.

"Barry." His eyes twitched. Cait moved. "Barry." His eyes followed.

"Whoa-ho ho ho. That's way cool! Let me try." Cisco moved. "Barry." His eyes didn't budge. Cisco moved. "Barry." Again, nothing.

"Awe, don't be sad Cisco, I'm sure you're still his favorite." Caitlin spoke sarcastically.

"I don't understand? I thought we had a bond. He was like the little brother I never had." Cisco hung his head.

"He's older than you." She pointed out, but when she saw his disappointment she said, "You do." and feigned pity while she hid her joy at this new development. Now she and Barry really did have a special language just for them.

Caitlin went back to her work.

It had been a couple of months since they had 'acquired' Barry. They knew about his fascinating Molecular activity, how his cells moved rapidly compared to the average human. The rapidity of those cells made his body temperature above average and consequently left him without a shirt. This little fact tended to mess with Caitlin's head. Especially today.

They monitored him carefully each day, but the work was minimal so Cait and Cisco would take turns watching him. Today was Cat's turn.

It was a cold day in December. The snow was falling heavily outside. She was going to go see a movie with Cisco later today so she had planned a quick day at the office. Finish up some paperwork, Check on Barry, Fix a snack in the lab's kitchen and head out. Things don't always go according to plan.

She was working on her paperwork when it happened. The electricity went out. _What the?_ Caitlin thought. She went down to the basement breaker and flipped some switches, nothing. She called Well's.

" 's, the power's out, did you pay not pay the bill this month or something?" Caitlin spoke into her phone.

"Ah, no. It must be the storm. The blocks surrounding you are all out too, it's on the news." Well's spoke reassuringly.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm just going to check on Barry and head out. I'll see you Monday." Cait hung up.

She finished her paperwork. _Ooh the lab's cold._ Cait thought. She walked over to the thermostat. _Of course it's electric, nor heating._ Cait huffed. _Better go check on Allen._ She thought.

Cait flicked his IV tube. _Outputs regular._ She gave him his daily shot of vitamins, took his pulse, took his BP, and took his temp. "Geez Allen, you're like a toaster." But that was normal. She attached electrodes to his body for his daily muscle therapy. The machine gave him a light shock every once in awhile as a way of stimulating the muscles. Cait looked away for this part, the way it made him flex was hard to watch without drooling.

Once that was done she gathered her stuff and headed out, but when she pushed on the door it wouldn't open. She pushed again. "What?" She kicked the door, nothing. There was a label on the door it read, _Door electric, call +1 (232) - 984 - 6767 to help with installation._ "Great, I'm locked in. Maybe these guys will know how to help." She said to herself as she dialed the number. "Yes, Hi, My name is Caitlin Snow and I work for Star Labs. Your company installed a door here. My power just went out and I'm locked in, is there any way I can override it? Or maybe you could send someone to open it?... Hello?" She looked at her phone. _Dead. Great this day just keeps getting better and better._ She huffed.

"Well Barry, looks like it's just you and me until Cisco gets here." She shivered. "It is awfully cold in here. Do you mind if I borrow this?" She asked taking his blanket. "Of course you don't." Cait leaned back in her chair. "What to do, What to do." Cait looked around the room. "Ah! Cisco left a bo-ok." She practically sang. "Enigma's of the Mystical: an autobiography." she read the title. "Eh, it works."

Three chapters later, "Boooorrriiinnnggg!" Cait sang. She shivered. "Ugh! I'm going to freeze to death in here. She buttoned her jacket tighter. "I need more blankets." She wandered around the hallway in hopes of some random linen closet. She knew the venture was futile. She paced back and forth. Defeated she fell into her chair. "You're lucky you know." She addressed him through chattering teeth. "You could probably be in the ANTARCTIC, for goodness sakes, and still be warm!" Cat was silenced by her own mind. Gears were turning inside her head. _No._ She stopped herself. _It would be unprofessional._ But as the room got colder her will began to break. _No one would know._ She argued with herself. _And even if they found out you are completely justified. You're about to freeze for goodness sake!_ Her thoughts screamed. _Okay, okay._ She gave into herself.

Slowly she rose from her chair. "This has nothing to do with you. I am just really, _really_ cold. So don't be weirded out." She warned feeling as if she needed to explain herself to a coma patient. She gently pushed Barry to the other side of the hospital bed. Delicately, she sat next to him and swiveled the rest of her body onto the bed.

Just being this close to him was already warming her up, but not enough. Hesitantly, she wrapped an arm around his torso, her feet between his, and lastly her head on his chest. "Ahhhhh." She sighed in relief as the warmth flooded her body. "Thanks buddy." She said awkwardly, purely for her own sake.

The hours passed, she had fallen asleep. She woke up to the sound of a camera phone click. "That's one for the Christmas card." Cisco laughed.

Caitlin, gaining awareness of her surroundings, jumped out of the bed. "Ah!" She started.

"Why you cuddlin' up with sleeping beauty?" Cisco joked.

"I was freezing, the power went out, which made the heat go out, and the doors locked me in- wait! Did the door lock behind you?" Cait asked worriedly.

"No, the power's back on Cait. We missed our movie by the way. I called you like six times, I thought you had blown me off." Said Cisco.

"Sorry my phone died." Cait shrugged. "Speaking of phones, I expect you'll be deleting that photo?" Cait raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't planning on it, no." Cisco smirked.

"Don't make me hurt you Cisco." Cait warned.

"Oh c'mon you wouldn't."

Caitlin stared expectantly.

"Okay fine." Cisco deleted the photo. "But I can't promise Well's will delete his copy." Cisco laughed.

"What?!" Cisco ran away laughing, Caitlin chased after him.

Later that night.

"Where is that stupid bag?" When she had realised it was missing she had come back to the lab in search of it. After searching the majority of the lab a glint caught her eye in the darkness. It was the buckle on her purse shining through under Barry's bed. "There you are." She said as she retrieved it. Standing back up she saw a Barry. The rise and fall of his bare chest made her stop. It was such a peaceful sit to see someone so at ease. Of course as much as she wished that peace for herself, she knew a coma probably wasn't the best way to achieve it.

"Night Barry." She smiled softly squeezing his hand. She turned to leave but, Barry's hand squeezed back.

She tested it, she squeezed again, nothing. Again… Nothing. She knew it was a lost cause. She turned to go, but his hand held on…

##

Whoa, did unconscious Barry form a romantic relationship with Caitlin that concious Barry doesn't remeber? Find out in the upcoming chapters.


End file.
